epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Jella141/Rick Grimes vs Walter White 2 - Historical Epic Rap Battles (HERB)
This is my rap battle of Rick Grimes vs Walter White 2. '''I had a bit of help so shoutout to the people who gave me some ideas. I hope you enjoy the battle and please comment who you thought won :) Nice Peter as Rick Grimes EpicLLOYD as Walter White and Hank Schrader (cameo) Mickey Meyer as Jesse Pinkman Alex Farnham as Carl Grimes '''EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY WALTER WHITE VS RICK GRIMES BEGIN Walter White: So, looks like the deadbeat cop came back for more? I'll put you in a bath tub and melt you through the floor. You better run and hide Rick, before I poison your kid. Make you wish you kept an eye on him, just like your wife never did. I'm the meth maker king. Blew up that black dick, Gus Fring. I kill innocent people so that they won't say a thing. I advise you to tread lightly, cause you don't stand a chance, I'm such a boss that I can beat you in a rap battle with no pants. Rick Grimes: Woah! Heisen-turd you need to calm the fuck down. You think you're a boss? Well I'm the real sheriff of this town. Try to mess with me Walter, I'll beat you in a fight fair and square. Get rid of you faster than the chemo therapy did to your hair. You spent a whole episode looking for a mother fucking fly. Your show is so Bad to watch, it made me Break down and cry. I beat a crazy, murdering guy with one eye. You couldn't beat me even if you tried. You Better Call Saul for help, cause you can't do shit to me. I'm the best character on The Walking Dead, without me where would it be? You and Jesse hang around so much that you must be sucking each other’s cocks. While your DEA brother-in-law is at home playing with his rocks. Hank Schrader: God dammit! They're minerals! Rick Grimes: Whatever, I don't give a fuck. My group are survivors, your whole family is just messed up. Walter White: That's enough! I am the danger, so you better say my name. No one even knows who you are. My show has rose to worldwide fame. I'm the kingpin of television. I’ll wear my fedora as a crown. I'll kill you and bury your body out in the desert, in a hole in the ground. I'll cook some crystal in my RV while you make moaning sounds, Then you'll come back from the Dead and continue Walking around. I'm done now, I quit. So wipe down this! To finish off this verse I brought Jesse.. Jesse Pinkman: Yo, bitch! You don't wanna step to us, cause you don't fuck with a blowfish. I'll cook you into crystal and sell you for some fucking drug money, bitch! Yeah, science bitch! It made us rich, bitch! Mess with us and we'll leave you in a fucking ditch. If you try to call for help like a little snitch, I’ll shoot you like I shot Gale Boetticher, bitch! Carl Grimes: Hey! Don't talk about my dad like that. He's a pimpin' mother fucker, rocking his sheriff hat. Walter, you cook meth and you're a science teacher? Wow! For your age I gotta say that's pretty slick man. But there's nothing cool about getting stuck in the desert in your shitbox of a camper van! You earned most of your cha-ching from that chicken fraud, Gus Fring. It was going well till you made Hector blow him up with a ding! The name's Carl Grimes you bitch, you best remember it. While you make meth, your wife just makes friends..with benefits! Rick Grimes: Good job Carl, now get back in the house. You don't know what we've been through. Oh, you got cancer? Ouch. I've fought bandits, cannibals, psychopaths, even killed my own best friend. But they were nothing compared to what I'll do to you in the end. I'd ask for another round but I'd probably just leave you chocking. I'm the best AMC character and you've just been badly broken. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP *''ZOMBIE MOANS''* BATTLES OF HISTORY! Who Won? Walter White Rick Grimes Jesse Pinkman Carl Grimes Category:Blog posts